


Eternal Sunsets

by twilieighplants



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Summary: Roxas takes Hayner out on a date.
Relationships: Hayner/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Eternal Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elledriitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elledriitch/gifts).



Roxas wasn’t entirely sure what to expect. He hadn’t been on a date before and from what he could remember from the memories he had seen of Sora’s, he hadn’t either.

So, begrudgingly, he made his way to Axel’s house and asked him. Thankfully, Axel had been on a few dates and gave him some pointers. He helped him find an outfit and even snagged some lilies from Aerith’s garden, with her permission of course. Axel gave him sound advice too, telling him there was nothing to be nervous about.

Except there was. 

Hayner had asked him out and while Roxas had known a Hayner, he wasn’t sure how similar the real Hayner was to the digital one.

None of that mattered now as he reached up and knocked on the door of Hayner’s home and waited for him to answer. He’d find soon enough whether or not the digital and Real Hayners were the same.

Moments passed and the door swung open, Hayner dressed in his usual dog street and plaid garb. His eyes widened at the lilies and an embarrassed grin formed on his lips, “Thanks Roxas, um, wait here, I’ll put them in the kitchen.” He said before returning into his house.

Hayner returned moments later, closing the door behind him, “Ready to go?” He asked.

Roxas nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets as they walked down the driveway. 

They casually talked about school and the upcoming summer vacation as they made their way to downtown Twilight Town. Their plans were to hit up the arcade there before snagging ice cream and heading to the clocktower.

It wasn’t long before they arrived at the arcade, Hayner excited to show Roxas all his favorite games. They started with air hockey before making their way around the arcade, playing shooters, the ball rolling game and a thrilling and terrible round of dance dance revolution. 

After they hit up all the games, they played a few more rounds of DDR before Roxas’ legs started to hurt. They took their tickets to the counter and got two matching blue and green teddy bears.

Once they were satisfied with their bounty, they headed to the ice cream place where they got themselves two sea salt ice creams. 

Eating their ice cream and debating who had the better DDR score, they made their way to the clocktower. Hanging his legs over the edge, Roxas got situated before continuing to eat his ice cream before it melted.

“We always forget to grab napkins.” Hayner whined as he tries to clean off his fingers. 

“I actually remembered this time.” Roxas grinned, reaching into his pocket to retrieve the paper napkins. He hands them to Hayner who quickly wipes his hands and face. 

They sit and talk some more, make plans to visit the beach with the others, watching the eternal sunset cycle between reds, purples and oranges. 

When it gets to be almost dinner time, Roxas walks Hayner back to his house, reaching out to hold his hand during the last ten minutes of their walk. They reach his house and stand out in the driveway, hands still interlocked. 

“This was fun, we should definitely do it again.” Hayner says, as he steps closer to Roxas.

“Yeah! Next time I’ll be more prepared for DDR.” Roxas teases before he leans in and presses his lips to Hayner’s.

It takes him a moment but soon, he’s kissing Roxas back, free hand on his arm. 

They separate after a moment, when air becomes necessary and Hayner’s mom calls out that dinner is ready. 

“I’ll text ya,” Hayner confirms, kissing Roxas again before heading inside. 

Roxas waits until Hayner’s completely inside before heading home, texting his friends about his date.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Elle! 🎉🎁🎂✨


End file.
